


A tu lado

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: ...y no sera la ultima, Angst, M/M, Otra vez, juajua, mate a Asgeir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: Asgeir se prometió que siempre estaría al lado de su jefe, lamentablemente promesas como esas son difíciles de cumplir en la época de los Vikingos.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A tu lado

Mientras la lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo cansado, Asgeir se preguntaba si seria capaz de levantarse una vez más. 

Habia sido una dura batalla y tuvo la mala suerte de resbalarse con el lodo permitiéndose ser atacado por los 3 enemigos con los que estaba peleando unos momentos antes. Ahora no sentía su pierna derecha y tenia una sustancial cantidad de sangre brotando desde el costado de su estomago, herida que resultaría fatal para su vida.

Asgeir lo sabia, no saldría con vida de esa situación, y el pensamiento que el Valhalla lo esperaba no le quitaba la inquietud que sentía en ese momento gracias la preocupación desbordante que sentía hacia Thorkell.

Thorkell, su pareja, no sabia como vivir por su cuenta. Asgeir siempre fue la voz de la razón en su día a día y temía que Thorkell malgastara la vida luego de su muerte. Por lo que cuando vio pasar a uno de sus hombres se sintió aliviado y con sus ultimas fuerzas grito para llamar su atención.

Sin importarle la expresión de sorpresa y temor en la cara del vikingo, Asgeir comenzó a explicarle de las cosas que el y los otros tendrían que tener en cuenta tratando con Thorkell. El hombre escucho ansioso y apenas vio que Asgeir había terminado de hablar salio corriendo mientras gritaba que no se podía morir.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando la mirada de Asgeir ya estaba nublada y su cuerpo frió, sintió un cuerpo sentarse a su lado y unos grandes brazos envolverlo. Era Thorkell.

Acurrucado en su amado, Asgeir no pudo escuchar los gritos y suplicas de su esposo, que le rogaban que se mantuviera con vida.


End file.
